


Have Sugar Plums Been Dancing in Your Head?

by astromirage



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: cute Christmas barisi
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Have Sugar Plums Been Dancing in Your Head?

Sonny gets up early, 6 o'clock, to be exact, intent on finishing the cinnamon rolls before he Rafael wakes up. Sonny spent a lot of money and time making sure that Rafael's Christmas was perfect, like he does every year, without fail. 

So there Sonny was, carefully piping icing onto cinnamon rolls and skillfully making some of Rafael's favorite Cuban coffee as Christmas music jingles quietly around him. He sets them aside, waiting for the oven to preheat. While he waits for that, he goes to bring a few gifts from a closet, setting them by the fragrant tree. He smiles and turns back to the kitchen, hearing the oven beep. 

He puts them in the oven and hums cheerfully. That's when he decides to wake his boyfriend up. He walks into their room and straddles the sleeping man. 

He leans down, kissing his cheek, "Wake up Rafi." 

Rafael groans and tries to turn on his side. When he can't, he opens his eyes to find his very attractive detective boyfriend on top of him. 

"Uh, good morning Dominick." 

"Not just any morning love. It's Christmas morning." he mutters, laying on top of him fully, cuddling up to him and kissing him. 

"Oh is it? I didn't know." he chuckles, kissing his temple and hugging him. 

"Shuttup Rafi. Can you just get out of bed please?" 

"Fine, yes, just get off me cariño." 

Sonny plants a kiss on his cheek again and hops off, heading into the kitchen once again. He takes out the cinnamon rolls and starts pouring the coffee right as Rafael walks into the room. 

"I made you and I cinnamon rolls," Rafael walks closer, "and a lot of Café Cubano." 

Rafael hugs him close. "I like it when you speak Spanish. It's hot." 

"Calm down Rafi," Sonny jests, kissing him quickly, grabbing the tray he set the poured coffee and served up rolls, "Now let's go eat."

Rafael follows him to the living room couch and cuddles into his side. 

"Merry Christmas Dominick." he says happily, grabbing his coffee and cinnamon roll. 

Sonny kisses Rafael's forehead and smiles. 

"Merry Christmas Rafi." 

.｡.:*☆

They finish up eating and Sonny deposits the dishes in the sink. He turns back to see Rafael rooting through the presents and taking them back to coffee table. He admires him from a distance with a smile on his face before pouring more coffee and sitting back on the couch. 

Rafael hands him a small present wrapped in a snowman pattern. 

"Aw thank you Rafi." He flourishes and plants a fat kiss on his forehead. 

"Always Amor." 

Sonny tears it open and feels tears rise to his eyes. In his hand he holds a frame with a picture of his and Rafael's fifth anniversary trip to California. 

"I love it baby." 

Rafael smiles and kisses his nose. 

They go through this process, present by present. Eventually, Sonny holds Rafael's last present. 

Rafael quirks an eyebrow. 

Sonny hand the small box to him and he rips the paper away. It reveals a box, which he opens to see a note. 

Sonny kneels down and Rafael reads the note "marry me?" was written on the parchment. 

"Dominick?" He whispers out. 

"Whattya say?" Sonny has a velvet box open, a platinum ring on display, with diamonds that twinkle under the Christmas light strewn around the room. 

"Yes, of course yes!" Rafael nods frantically. 

Sonny shoots into his arms and slips the ring on.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi


End file.
